El renacer
by TommyDT
Summary: Un nuevo tiempo en Hogwarts. Un figura extraña se forma. La tempestad esta a punto de caer.


El renace.

I CAP

Una noche Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor cuando de pronto el hueco del retrato se abre y entra la profesora Minerva Mc. Gonnagal y con una expresión de desespero y nervios dice:

-Todos vayan al gran comedor ya!-.

Todos fueron al gran comedor y al entrar observaron que todo el colegio estaba allí, todos con una expresión de nervios. De pronto el profesor Albus Dumblendore se levanto y dijo:

-Buenas noches... disculpen que los hallamos llamado a estas horas de la noche pero esta noche hubo una desaparición... en el despacho del profesor Severus Snape desaparecieron muchos ingredientes de pociones poderosas... y de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca también desaparecieron muchos libros de pociones mortales... ¿si algún alumno sabe de esto?-hubo un silencio cortante... pero nadie contesto- bien- dijo de nuevo Dumblendore- todos a dormir... buenas noches.

**···**

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno la profesora Mc. Gonnagal llamo a Harry, Ron y Hermonie a su despacho... y dijo con tono severo:

-¿Ustedes tres no han robado los libros o los ingredientes... verdad?... por que si lo hicieron Gryffindor perderá muchos puntos y serán expulsados... posiblemente.

Los tres alumnos desconcertados respondieron uno tras otro: -No.

-Bueno sus clases los esperan... vayan- dijo la profesora.

Esa misma tarde los tres estaban en la entrada del colegio y vieron pasar a dos señores vestidos de negro al bosque prohibido. Luego la puerta se abrió... y luego salió Albus Dumblendore y ellos le preguntaron si había algo por aquí cerca, algo como un evento y él respondió que no. Les dijo que entrasen y subiesen a su sala común.

**···**

En la noche cuando Harry estaba durmiendo sintió que lo llamaban por la ventana, el se asomo y vio a una figura extraña... no era un alumno que conociese... no era Voldemort... no sabia quien era... pero le mostró la escoba en la que él estaba y le señalo para que se montara... Harry le pregunto una y otra vez quien era... pero el no respondió... cuando estaban cerca del Bosque Prohibido bajaron de las escobas y luego el la figura se desvaneció pero dándole forma a ¡Lord Voldemort! Harry no sabia que hacer y cuando iba a atacar Voldemort grito: ¡EXPELLIARMUS!. La varita de Harry salió volando y cayo en el piso. Luego balbuceó unas palabras y Harry quedo atado. Luego Voldemort dijo con una voz muy suave pero entendible: Bien, Potter ahora que ya tengo al heredero de Gryffindor puedo proceder en mi plan de revivir al mejor mago de todos los tiempos... ¡Salazar Slytherin!

Harry muy desconcertado pregunto: ¿Por qué a Salazar?¿Cómo?. Y Voldemort respondió: Mi querido Harry que gusto en verte... ah si es verdad quiero revivir a Salazar para que el mundo este en bajo nuestros pies... ja ja ja ja... y para ello necesito un poco de la sangre del heredero de Godrig Gryffindor unida con la mía, el heredero de Slytherin, para mezclarlos con los huesos y la poción de la vida y también unos hechizos y "Kuala" tenemos a Salazar Slytherin. Pero de pronto sé oyó un ruido... como un ave volando... era Fawkes que venia con Albus en su lomo. Luego Albus gritó unas palabras y señalo a Voldemort, este se durmió al igual que Colagusano. Luego Fawkes bajo y se llevo a Harry pero Albus se quedó... luego los profesores llegaron y los del ministerio también... y para mejorar las cosas todos los mortífagos también llegaron... Harry al llegar al colegio esa misma noche se desmayo.

**···**

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban en el gran comedor menos Harry que estaba en al enfermería pero cuando se despertó fue corriendo al Gran Salón y vio a todos allí. Luego de comer la profesora Mc. Gonnagal se le acerco y le pidió que la acompañara.

Fueron a la sala donde en el 4º año fue para hablar con los profesores y los ganadores de los que salieron del Cáliz de Fuego... todos los profesores estaban allí y le contaron a Harry que Voldemort está en Azkaban junto con todos los mortífagos que pudieron atrapar... luego Harry les contó lo que Voldemort quería hacer. Luego de un silencio un tanto raro Albus dijo: Bien creo que todos deberíamos irnos... las clases por hoy se suspenden. Luego Albus le dijo a Harry: Bien hecho... te mereces un descanso... ve a dormir un poco. Harry subió a la sala común de Gryffindor donde se durmió tan placenteramente que tubo un sueño... soñó que el mundo estaba destruido por tres personas... Salazar Slytherin, Lord Voldemort y...

FIN


End file.
